


train station.

by moonrains



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Rain
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 20:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21464260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonrains/pseuds/moonrains
Summary: umuulan na nang nakasakay si woosek sa tren, at saktong wala pa siyang dalang payong pagbaba. isa lang option niya para makauwi - ang kunin ang payong ni kuyang natutulog sa tabi niya.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	train station.

alas-singko na ng hapon at late ng isang oras na kami na-dismiss ng prof namin. anak ng tokwa, di ba niya alam na hindi lahat ng estudyante niya ay nakatira sa mga nagtataasang gusali ng mga mamahaling condo at kung anomang dorm unit na malapit sa aming unibersidad? sumasakay pa ako sa mrt. jusko mio.

sakto pang magbabadyang bumuhos ang mukhang napakalakas na ulan na mukhang magpapahirap din sakin na makauwi. rush hour pa!

napabili na ako ng ticket na bababa ng cubao station, dali-daling naglakad papuntang sakayan na ng mrt, saka ko naisipang tignan kung nadala ko ba yung blue na payong na halos one year ko na ginagamit.

what a record, one year!

para akong pinagsakluban ng langit at lupa.

naiwan ko ata sa library yung payong. patay kay mama.

pumasok na ako mismo sa mrt at siniksik ang sarili ko dun sa kabilang side na may pinto pero di bumubukas, para na rin may sandalan dahil medyo sa dulo pa ako bababa. nagsisiksikan na kaming lahat, ayaw ko pa naman sa masyadong masikip!

iniisip ko kung paano ako makakalakad papuntang sakayan ng jeep paglabas ng mrt station habang umuulan.

option a: tumakbo — kaso malayo.  
option b: ipangpayong yung bag — di pwede, dala ko yung laptop ko!  
option c: bumili ng payong — wala na akong extrang pera.

paiyak na ako kung paano ako makakauwi nang biglang may tumamang bad idea sa utak ko —

option d for "dark idea" — kunin yung payong na nasa paanan ko na mukha namang walang nagmamay-ari.

pag walang wala ka na talaga, mapapakapit ka rin sa patalim.

nilibot ko ang mata ko sa paligid para icheck kung may makakakita, napatingin ako sa kuyang nasa tabi ko na nakaupo — mukhang walis tambo yung kulay ng buhok niya? kuya bakit?

iniba ko ng pwesto yung sarili ko at humarap ng kaunti kay kuyang walis tambo. aba, cute naman nito! natutulog siya, at singkit yung mga mata. sobrang flawless ng skin, may matangos na ilong, pink na lips ...

wooseok?! ano ba pinagsasabi mo! dedekwatin mo yung payong para makauwi ka, mamaya na landi! (kahit cute si kuya singkit)

"papalapit na sa cubao station." sabi ng automatic na boses sa tren.

"wooh!! wooseok kaya mo 'to! payong lang naman yan!" pag-cheer ko sa sarili ko.

lumuhod na ako slight para unti-unting abutin yung payong sa sahig. nahawakan ko na yung payong! bumukas na ang tren at biglang may nagsalita —

"anong ginagawa mo?" sabi ni kuyang cute na akala ko tulog.

"ay pogi! sorry kailangan ko lang nung payong huhu bye ingat ka!" – nagmamadali kong binitawan at nilagay pa sa lap ni kuya yung payong tsaka tumakbo palabas ng tren. anak ng tokwa! pahiya pa ako dun ah!

naglakad na ako papalabas, bumaba sa hagdan. lalo pa lumakas yung ulan. lintek talaga! gusto ko lang naman makauwi nang maaga! bonus pang nahuli akong nagnanakaw ng payong.

inayos ko na muna ang sarili ko at huminga nang malalim para iprepare ang sarili ko sa mala amazing race na pagtakbo papuntang terminal ng jeep. karma yan wooseok!

patakbo na sana ako nang biglang may humawak sa kamay ko –

"oh, san ka pupunta?"

napalingon ako sa boses na yon!

si kuyang cute na walis tambo! bakit siya nandito? ipapakulong niya ba ako? hala ka!

"ay kuya! ipapakulong mo ba ako? sorry na! sorry talaga! akala ko kasi walang nagmamay-ari nung payong eh wala kasi yung akin nakalimutan ko sa school library eh uwing-uwi na rin kasi ako kaya kinailangan ko yung payong sorry na talaga —

"ssh!" ANAK NG TINAPA BAKIT NILAGAY NG WALIS TAMBO NA 'TO YUNG DALIRI NIYA SA BIBIG KO?

"ang daldal mo! kumalma ka wag ka maingay!"

medyo nayamot ako sa pagpapatahimik niya sakin pero bakit ang cute huhu.

"tara, ihatid na kita, san ka ba sumasakay?" mahinang tanong niya sakin.

ha?

"ha?" ulit ko. anong hatid?

"sabi ko ihahatid na kitasa sakayan! wala ka pa man ding payong, baka may gamit ka rin mabasa tapos baka magkasakit ka pa." dahilan niya.

"ay grabe mag-alala, jowa ba kita?" sabi ko pabalik.

wooseok anong pinagsasasabi mo?

"ay bakit gusto mo ba?"

ANO RAW??

"tse! di ko nga alam pangalan mo jojowain kita?" WOOSEOK HINAHAMON MO TALAGA UMUWI KA NA NGA?

napangiti ng kaunti ang walis tambong 'to. ay cute.

"ay gusto mo malaman? seungyoun nga pala, ang future jowa mo. okay na?"

"hala parang tanga 'to!" wala na akong masabi. talo na ako. buti na lang talaga medyo madilim, kung hindi kitang kita na yung pamumula ng mukha ko dito! "tara na nga! sabi mo ihahatid mo 'ko sa sakayan?" ang galing mo magchange topic, wooseok.

binuksan niya na yung blue niya na payong at halos ipayong niya na sakin lahat. siya pa yung mababasa, hindi ako. nakakahiya sa may-ari.

"huy magpayong ka rin, di nga ako magkakasakit, ikaw naman!" nilapit ko ang sarili ko sa kanya para magkasya kami sa payong.

wooseok ninja moves.

napangiti na lang siya ng kaunti (wait totoo ba 'tong nakikita ko) at tahimik kaming naglakad papunta sa sakayan ng jeep. after 10 minutes, buti na lang nakita ko na medyo maikli na lang yung pila sa terminal. sa wakas, makakauwi rin.

"dito na lang, seungyoun. salamat sa paghatid ha?"

"no problem! pero may bayad 'to ha." sagot niya nang pabiro.

"hala, di mo sinabi agad —"

"ano pangalan mo? yan na yung bayad." tanong niya sakin.

seungyoun naman! ako pa ba di sasabihin pangalan ko? chour.

"ah, wooseok. wooseok kim."

"hi wooseok! magkalapit lang tayo ng building sa uni, pero ngayon lang kita nakita."

ha? school mates kami?

"well, joke lang yung pangalan. meet up tayo soon, dun na lang yung bayad. bye! ingat ka!"

nag-wave na si seungyoun bago siya umalis na may mga ngiti sa labi. ang cute niya talaga.

sumakay na ako ng jeep at naglagay ng earphones sa tenga ko.

kung sineswerte ka nga naman. hmmm ....


End file.
